moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazrador Anvilfist
Thane Kazrador Anvilfist is a prominent Dark Iron nobleman, cleric of the Titans and leader of the Hand of Thaurissan during its expedition into Draenor. Description "Our arrival through the twisting and shadowy corridors of the dreadful mountain halls was not an expeditious one. Though ornate and filled with grand statues, mosaics, and other carvings, the halls twisted and turned without any manner of efficiency. I had almost felt like I was in Ratchet, as the air had the shanty's smelt of sulfur and was cloaked in dark smog that choked the lungs. As we entered the main hall, however, smog gave way to clean, filtered air. Our eyes no longer watered, our coughing ceased, and we were met with the sight of grand dwarven vanguards of stone and dark iron, standing as stalwart guardians for the dwarves of Shadowforge. The hall was wide and long with a dozen columns stretching from end to end. Our entrance was opposite of the throne and our footsteps echoed into the high ceilings, muffled solely by the pyre's roar. Several long tables were off to the side, but Lord Weisserose and Lord Caerwyn met before a most ancient of dwarves. Scars and lines covered his face and a crown of red fire was seated on his head. Beneath him, a seat of solid Dark Iron, draconic faces carved into the arms and base with a long, almost towering back. Molten metal poured from the twin maws into a moat of heated slag, protecting the man who sat. The Iron Thane, the greatest Hand of Thaurissan: Kazrador. This was the Throne of Shadowforge, the very heart of the Dark Iron's empire. And we were but inches away from it and the man who sat at the top of the mountain. Beyond earshot, I saw the Lords and the Iron Thane speaking. When a small serpent creature appeared, I nearly drew my sword on instinct to slay it, but I held back. The creature was clearly a servant to the Thane and I had not wanted to cause an international incident. Not tonight, at least. When the creature returned, it bore a goblet, encrusted with gaudy gems of low quality. Jeweling had never been my expertise, but even I could see it was not the Dark Iron's either. My personal disagreements were irrelevant and the goblet was soon passed to me. In it was a drink of fire and it burned the throat like a good whisky, but the sulfuric aftertaste slammed you after like a hammer. The remainder of the evening was quiet eating and some rowdier drinking. Keeping on eye on the unfamiliar faces, I tried to note who appeared to be of higher rank, but it was soon clear the Dark Iron kept those facts unapparent with their dress and acknowledgements. Surely Lord Weisserose could learn something from them in that regard and avoid another assassination attempt, although I doubted he would. My comrades began to mingle more as the evening drew on before I was approached. My eyes were widened to see that the Iron Thane himself had approached me. He spoke of me being 'an excellent singer, according to the Lord-Commander', and my stunned expression hid some anger at Lord Weisserose. Marching tunes are hardly something one sings at a gala event! But, I am but a simple retainer, I cannot refuse the request of someone my Lord expressed interest in growing a strong alliance with. Nor would I risk being killed by some poisoned boar for insulting the Dark Iron's lord. I asked for a few minutes to prepare, but the drinking had taken some effect on me. Not enough to give me any 'liquid courage' but enough that I could cut the song short without any repercussions. And before the assembled guests, I sang the marching tune we had sung on our way to the Capital of Alterac. Our Prayer, our Anthem. Dwarven song and dancing filled the remainder of the evening, but, fortunately for me, I was not asked for an encore." -Raleigh Sternbridge' '''History Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Paladins Category:Explorer's League Category:Hand of Thaurissan